Phan: The Magic Mirror
by PhanFictionz
Summary: Phil's life is overtaken by a girl who is trying to ruin his and Dan's life, She try's making Dan do something that could jeopardize his and Phil's friendship in the end will Dan come through as a friend or just end it all! *Complete* :D
1. Magic Mirrors: A New Begining

Disclaimer (I don't want any of that crazy shit happening like in that story by GoGoogleIt) I don't own Dan and Phil yadayada and If I include some things I will disclaim it at the end Ok Bai! Also this is my first story so please go easy on me! Bai Read and Review please!

Rating: T for language and bra shopping….don't ask

**Dan Pov**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Bee-Slam*" Ughhh!" I moaned as I crawled out of bed, it was way too early for this shit! I glanced over at the clock and saw it was 6:00 am in the morning. I must've set my alarm to early….AGAIN! Well too late to go back to sleep, so I headed my way towards the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I passed Phil's room and saw he was still asleep and was currently curled up into a ball drooling a bit…I couldn't help but think that was adorable. After I stood there for a good 5 minutes probably looking like an idiot I went to the kitchen and made myself some toast and put the kettle on (A/N isn't that what they drink? Tea Idk) I slumped on the couch and stared at the wall until I heard the screech of the kettle and the pop of the toaster. Suddenly I saw a bright flashing light in Phil's room, I wondered what had happened so I slowly got up and made my way towards Phil's bedroom when I opened the door...Let me tell you...I probably shouldn't have gone in there...

**Phil Pov**

_Phil's dream_

_I woke up in a dark room where I could barely see anything, when I tried moving I was stuck to some kind of metal. Suddenly a door appeared and the chain's popped of, I carefully walked towards the door and wrapped my fingers around the doorknob, I pulled open the door and a bright light appeared from the door, blinding me, then a force sucked me into the door and everything went…silent. Suddenly I was in a cave with little candles around every corner, I walked down the long path where there was a dead end but when I looked closer I saw a mirror. I looked at the mirror and saw a girl. _

_She had long black hair that stopped at the hip and had piercing blue eyes, she had pale skin and was quiet skinny. But the thing that stood out the most was her body, her body was so skinny and her ribs popped out of the side of her back. She was crying with her knees tucked to her sides._

'_What's wrong?' I asked. She looked up at me and suddenly scooted away from me. I saw that she was chained up and then she….hissed at me? 'Get out of here! The witch will get you!' the girl hissed at me. I slowly leaned closer so I wouldn't scare her. 'Are you lost?' I asked tilting my head to the side in curiosity_

'_Are you stupid?' She spat back at me. Well isn't she darling. I thought to myself. I turned away from her and sighed. We were getting nowhere. I turned back to her and saw that she was crying again. 'Please don't cry.' I said to her. Which resulted in her crying even more. Great. I looked inside my pockets and saw I had tissue. I tried handing her some but when I extended my arm she just looked at me. 'Here' I said smiling. She grabbed the tissue and began wiping her eyes._

'_Why are you here!' she yelled. I actually didn't know myself but decided on not letting her know that. 'I am here to….save you!' I yelled. To my relief she looked up and smiled. 'Really! My prince has finally come!' She got up but the chains pulled her down. She frowned. _

'_Can you help me?' She asked lifting up the chains. 'OH sure!' I said walking towards her. I lifted up the chains and saw there was a lock. A code. Hmmmm Lets see I'll just guess it's '2013' _

_*Clink* the chains popped off of her and then suddenly grabbed my wrists. 'What the- HEY GET BACK HERE!' I yelled as she walked away giving me a little wave then walking off. 'Thanks Phillip!' She knows my name?_

'_What are you doing?' I yelled. I can't get out of these chains! I struggled against the metal and after a few minutes off struggling I gave up. I suddenly saw a picture form in the mirror. It was of Dan running towards my room he opened my door and I saw laying there the… GIRL! What is she doing? I saw in the mirror the girl was waking up. Wait a minute… she was locked up so that must've meant someone must've put her in here….for a reason! Holy shit she is trying to take over my life!_

**Dan Pov**

I saw before my eyes a girl in Phil's bed? She wasn't there when I first saw Phil? Was she? More importantly where's Phil? Maybe she was Phil's girlfriend... for some reason that word echoed it my mind...girlfriend. I just shook my head and looked up at the girl. She kind of resembled Phil. Pale skin, black hair and blue eyes, of course her eyes weren't as pretty as Phil's. His were a shocking blue that would make anyone just stop and stare.

'Umm sorry to intrude but who the hell are you?' I asked. Suddenly reggreting what I said. Smooth move Dan. She slowly arised from the covers and that's when it hit me. She wasn't wearing any clothes...awkward... The covers were coving her chest but I still could see her collarbone and her bare neck and legs. Wait a minute if this girl is naked and is in Phil's bed that must've meant they... I continued to stare at her. She lifted her head up and smiled slowly getting out of the bed and walking towards me. I couldn't help but let my eyes scan over her bare naked body.

'Hello.' She said her voice light and almost feather like. 'Who might _you_be?' She stalked towards me like a panther. 'Dan?' I almost asked. Great I am just embarssing myself even more.

'Who are you?' I asked. almost demanding like. She smiled more seductivily and stopped when I was face to face with her. Our faces almost inches apart. She went up to my ear and whispered lightly 'My name. My name is-'

**A/n Sorry I stopped there does anyone know a good name for Fem Phil also please tell me if I should continue or just stop there please review and I would enjoy it if you did! Anywho is anyone else bored I have just got out of school and its June and I have absolutely nothing to do so I am writing this story**

**Can you give me some tips please I really need some I am not really good but I should practice more shouldn't I. Oh also Dan is in love with Phil I promise. Anywho I should go I have to go and stuff. Also If you are really reading this write in your review 'Cookies and Milk' and that would make me feel happy and fluffy anyways Bai! I should go now!**


	2. My One And Only Prince

**A/N Shout out to TheBlackWidow47 for reviewing! Thanks and also you chose the name so her name will be Fiona! Anyways Lets start the story!**

**? Pov**

'My name is Fiona.' I whispered in his ear. I still had no idea what had come over me to become like this, but soon this guy was going to be putty in my hands and soon I will get my revenge… I promised my lord I would….

'And yours?' I asked turning away to get the blanket off the floor, bending over to give him a little picture of my backside. When I turned back to him he was staring somewhere else, anywhere but where I was. Gosh this guy was pissing me off. What if it turned out he was gay? I would be screwed…..

'My name is Dan.' He said smiling up at me. Wow he was attractive, chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, pearly white teeth and charming dimples. I blushed slightly and started to wrap myself around the blanket and smiled back at him. There was one second where I swear I saw him stare at me lovingly. Wow he is so cute…. Wait stop it you can't fall in love with him! You are here to a job and that's final!

'You should get dressed, umm you can borrow some of my clothes and later we can find Phil….I'm sure he will know what do.' He said. Mumbling the last part to me. I hated it when people mumbled! It pissed me off to the edge but whatever. And he is mentioning that Phil guy. I smirked to myself… Oh I'm sure he will not find Phil…ANYTIME SOON!

**Phil Pov**

I guess I'm stuck here…all alone….to never see Dan ever again… I will never know what his lips would feel against mine….Or what his arms would feel around me….I will never get to snuggle up to him on the couch when it's late at night and we are watching a movie….I will never again get to play sonic with him….even if he yelled at me I still would miss the feeling.

I am left here all alone for dead….I guess I will never again see my prince…..My llama prince…..My flame Prince….My Daniel James Howell…..But he's not mine and never will be….

**Dan Pov**

'Here, put this on and wear these oh and don't forget this!' I yelled. Tossing Fiona a shirt, some sweat pants and some boxers. She grabbed them and looked at me giving me a _die_ _fucker_ glare. How sweet was she! I am seriously just thinking about leaving her at a corner for someone to just snatch her up. But she is Phil's girlfriend…..FRIEND! So I thought against it. All I could think about was where was Phil and if he is alright. I could care less about this slut.

'Can't we just stay here, and have a little fun.' She whispered in my ear. I shoved her off of me. Jeez what kind of friends did Phil have? I ignored her request and started walking out the door, I looked at the doorway where she had her hands behind her backing trying to look all _cutesy like._ It kind of made me sick to the stomach.

'Come on we have to go!' I yelled back at her while I started walking down the street to the shopping center. She sighed and finally followed me. When we got there, a bunch of guys were staring at her. Whistling and yelling things at her. She just winked at the guys and continued to walk down the street with me. This was going to be the most hell like trip ever... But I will bear with it….For Phil only for Phil.


	3. A Whole New World

**Fiona Pov**

Ok. So what is this? I thought to myself. Holding up a thing that looked like to coconuts? They for some reason called a bra? What? Where do I even put it? I glanced over at Dan who seemed uncomfortable. I smirked. Wow even when he is embarrassed he is still cute….. Oh Dan only if you understood how much I want to destroy you~

'Can you hurry up?!' Dan hissed at me. I was currently trying to put on the bra….Where the fuck does this even go! I tripped over my own feet and fell face flat on the floor…Silence…That's all I heard. When I looked up everyone in the store was staring me….I felt something drape over me…I looked up and saw Dan had thrown a nearby towel on me. Oh how sweet…You're going to be my best victim ever Dan!

But for some reason I feel like I kind of don't want to destroy him…..Maybe I…..Actually…..Like….Him? Was that it...?

**Dan Pov**

God she was a klutz. Maybe she really was Phil's girlfriend. Phil…oh Phil my sweet lion. I miss him…but for some reason not as much as when I first walked into his room and saw Fiona. Maybe she was a little comforting to be around. She reminded me a lot of Phil. Clumsy. Cute. Happy. Annoying. And _special…._Well currently I had a towel draped over her because right now she had just flashed the whole BLOODY STORE! I sighed and grabbed the big lump and dragged her back into the dressing room. Five seconds later I was on the floor being stomped on by a bunch of girls in bras and panties…..FML! The things I do for you Fiona….Wait no for Phil….yeah for Phil…I think?

**Third Pov**

(After the incident and a lot of bandages and sorry) They headed towards the food court to pick up some food. 'What do you want to eat?' Dan asked. Fiona laughed and asked 'Excuse me?' Dan face palmed. He ended up buying her some Chinese food and called it a day. Fiona poked at her food and picked up some of it with her fork and launched it at Dan…Second later Dan returned the favor. Throwing some of his curry and her. She grabbed a handful of rice and stood up and walked behind him, lifted his shirt and dumped the rice and sat back down. With an evil smirk Dan grabbed his food and lifted himself him up and dropped it on her hair.

'You jerk!' She yelled laughing and grabbed her food. Dan started running around the place. She jumped on a table and starting jumping from table to table. Getting yelled at to move or leave. She started throwing food at him. Hitting some people in the process. Then other people started throwing it back at her hitting other people. She laughed as the whole food court was throwing food at each other. EVEN THE SECURITY GUARDS. Even some of the food place were handing out some for people to throw at each other!

She chased after her llama loving friend and they both got the hell out of there before they got in trouble. They ran out of the food court and ran out of the mall. They burst out laughing when they got to the car. Until they heard some sirens they both looked at each other and got into the car. (The thing was that, was an ambulance going to a different place…..) They both got home and walked inside the house.

**Dan Pov**

You have no idea how much fun I had today! I am going to ignore the fact that my face was almost demolished by a bunch of woman in their 20's. We started an actual food fight! It started off at her picking with her food, then she smacked me with it. So I threw some of my curry at her. Then she grabbed some rice and shoved it down my shirt, after that I threw some stuff on her hair and she yelled.

'You Jerk!' I ran and started dodging the food she was pelting at me. I started laughing manically and began hiding under tables. I had to catch my breath because who knows how long I was going to be able to run and then just pass out. Then she began throwing it at people. Oh SHIT! People started throwing it back at her and then she ran around at the tables knocking over some stands in the process.

We both stared at the food court who was now currently throwing food at each other. Well we did what any other person would do….We got the hell out of there. After that we went home and I was exhausted. We forgot about finding Phil. Until I got home and just plopped down on the couch and soon Fiona fell on the couch with me.

We both stared at each other for a while and laughed for a bit. I offered to make some tea and Fiona agreed. I wasn't falling for her…Was I? No….My heart still is in love with Phil….It always will be…

**Fiona Pov**

Wow! Just wow! Today was the most fun I have had in decades! My favorite part was the food fight! What amazed me though was that everyone started to do it! We actually started a food fight. I turned on the T.V and flipped through multiple channels, until I came across this…..

'_Breaking News: A food fight has broken out at London Mall! Who were the people who started it! Officers are asking victims for any kind of description. So far they have gotten a male and female around the ages of 20-23, the female had black hair and blue eyes. The male had brown hair and brown eyes. Some people say their names were Derek and the name of the female stays unknown. If you have any evidence or have seen this people please contact us at 999-2983-29802! Back to carol with the weather.'_

'Dan!' I yelled. Dan came back into the room and I told him about the report. He started to freak out and started walking around in a circle mumbling to himself. I just stared at him…Really Dan that's all you're going to do!

'What do we do?!' I yelled. He said that we should stay on the down low and try to be normal. Yeah I am so good at being 'normal'. He handed me my tea and asked if I wanted to watch a movie to calm my nerves down. First of all what is a movie? Second of all what's a movie? He put this little round thing into the mouth of a monster. So my first instinct was to hide. I peeked my head over the couch and saw nothing had happened….

'Come on.' He said. He wavered his hand for me to come. I walked over and sat carefully next to him. Then the T.V started and then these people started to move in the screen. I walked up to it and poked the T.V. 'Are they trapped? Shouldn't we save them?' I asked. He laughed and grabbed me and put me down on the couch.

I continued watching the movie until I got bored and just stared at Dan. Dan turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and leaned in closer. He closed his eyes and suddenly I felt something on my lips. I looked up and felt Dan's lips on mine. It felt kind of nice…It felt great actually. I started moving my lips with his. Copying his actions. When the kissed ended. We just stared at each other for a while. I just stood there looking at him blankly…..What was that?

I just stared at him and slowly leaned back in but this time he shoved me off of him and ran into his room. Slamming the door after him…

I just stood in the middle of an empty apartment wondering what just happened….Tears slowly slid down my cheek…What are these? I stroked my cheek and saw water on my finger? What am I feeling? I feel like someone just stabbed me in my chest… I don't like this feeling…. I slowly laid down on the couch and closed my eyes.

**Phil Pov**

Ok! I have an idea! I can just try to put the code in again! I tried moving my hands, but I was stuck. Then I saw something bounce in. It looked like a huge caterpillar with wings. It was kind of cute. It stared at me and began flying towards me. It started nibbling at my chains and when I saw its mouth. It had fangs that were sharper then a sharks, and were really short. The chain popped off in about 5 minutes which allowed me to move my left leg. The little creature started nibbling at my right leg chain and in about 10 minutes I was free of the chains.

'Thank you!' I said. Not really thinking it would reply but it said.' No problem friend!' I just froze in my steps and turned back staring at it…..This isn't happening…I am going insane….I swear I am…That thing did not just talk to me….maybe if I pinch myself I will wake up and I'll be back in my apartment with Dan and everything will be fine!

'Oww!' I felt something sharp in my arm. I looked and saw the thing bite me! I screamed and shoved it off. I saw my arm and saw it was bleeding a lot. I sighed and began to rub it. 'Sorry, you asked me to pinch you! I can take you to the fairies and they will heal you right up!' The thing started to fly away leading me out of the cave, the sun blinded my vision. I hissed and covered my eyes.

'My name is Domo!' Domo chirped up. Domo started showing me around. When my vision I looked at what was before my eyes. I saw giant flowers and rivers made out of chocolate, the paths were made of pancakes and the grass was made out of cereal. There was little creatures flying around carrying things here and there. The place was magical. The place was beautiful.

'Here we are!' Domo said pointing to a huge tree made out of cookie dough and the leaves were made out of icing. The fairies were small like lion but a little bit bigger. They had leaves made out of pocky and hats that had a bunch of malteasers on them. They looked up at me and smiled. They grabbed my hand and dragged me to a little stool. They started chanting something and then the tree's started dancing as they began chanting louder and louder, until they were screaming. They grabbed my arm and an icing leave fell and began rubbing it on my wound. Suddenly the wound was gone.

I just stared at the wound. It suddenly just disappeared. Domo thanked them and began flying away. I chased after Domo. Domo began flying without noticing me. 'HEY!' I yelled. Domo turned around.

'What?' He asked. 'Aren't you going to help me get back?' I asked. Domo laughed and told me this was as far as he could with helping me and that I was once again on my own. He told me to be careful though. Beware of the witch. I nodded thanking him. He handed me a map that had all the place I had to go through to go back into the reality world. I had to stop by

The Dreaming Dessert

The Fattening Forest

The Chocolate Canary Swamp

The Love Bug Village and Finally I had to sneak past the 'Old Witch's Cave.' Great so I am probably going to fall asleep forever or fatten myself up or get attacked by birds or get killed by the evil witch…. FML!

**a/n Yay I finished! I am so happy this thing was over 2,000 words so please, please, please REVIEW! I would be so happy if you did because I really need support guys I really want to continue but I need your guy's support so please review and I will leave you to it goodbye!**

THIS IS WHERE I SHOULD END IT SHOULD BE ABOUT THIS MUCH ! q$ !%#!%# ^$^%$&$%&#&%


	4. The Dreaming Desert

**Phil Pov**

Ok the first stop is The Dreaming Desert. Legends say that one whiff of the dessert's air and you will fall into a sleep that could last decades and decades, so I am going to have to be careful. I started following the path down and then I stopped at a two way sign, one sign said The Dreaming Desert and the other said The Field of Fairies. I looked over at the map and it said to take the Dream Dessert so….here goes nothing. I walked down the path and then I saw misty smoke arising from the cacti…My eyes suddenly started dropping and my brain started shutting down. Until I felt something wrap around my nose. First I screamed then I started to relax.

I looked around and saw a little fairy who had put a leave over my nose. She was passed out and was asleep on a leaf. Poor little thing. I began walking through the desert and then saw a long gummy worm come out of hole and slither towards me, my first reaction was that it was kind of cute until it opened its mouth. It had long sharp talons and began slithering towards me. I backed up and began running. I saw some fairies fly towards me, and then flew past me towards the snake. I turned around and one of them said.

'Go on, We will take care of him. Please kill the witch for us.' And with that she was grabbed by the snake and the snake began eating them. I ran as fast I could trying to get out of here as fast I could. Until I came across some cactus that began dancing and singing. I stopped in my tracks and just stared at them, they began walking towards me and grinned.

'Hellooo! Come sing and dance with us!' The cactus sang. I laughed nervously as one of them slapped me on my bum. I yelped out in pain and turned around. The cactus started laughing and began chanting 'I like big buts but I can't deny!' I snarled in embarrassment and began walking away. They started laughing and followed me chanting 'Oh come on little British dude it's not our fault we acknowledge your little butty puttitie~' I stopped and glared back at them. My cheeks were rosy red and I don't think they could get any redder.

Another fairy came out and giggled. She said 'You have a little something on your butt.' I looked behind me and saw a bunch of cactus needles. I screamed. Oh my god this is just too much. She laughed and winced as she looked once again. 'Umm this might hurt a little bit.' She laughed nervously.

'What are you talking abo-OWWW!' I screamed out in pain as she grabbed a bunch of needles out of my butt. I winced as she grabbed the rest of them really quickly. She smiled as she grabbed she last one out. She grabbed a leaf from her hat and gave it to me. I just stared at her. She motioned for me to eat it. I shrugged and put the leaf in my mouth. It felt great like a bunch of fruits and chocolate and some kind of mint? All the pain that I felt suddenly disappeared.

'Here, this will only activate when you're truly in trouble and this watch will show you what it's like in the reality world.' She said handing me a necklace with a silver chain and a heart engraved in it and a watch with a big sphere on it. I smiled at her and thanked her walking out of the desert. The cactus waved good bye and winked at me.

'One down three more to go, I will be there Dan!' I said running off and getting ready for the next place.

**Dan Pov**

Ok what the hell just happened? Did I just kiss her! For some reason I felt a spark or something. She didn't felt just like any other girl. She felt special….but my heart wasn't there….I looked down and started thinking about Phil again. Great! Why can't you just get out of my head! I snarled angrily. It was all the time I thought about Phil! WHY!? Someone tell me why does have to be him….why! I yelled inside my head tear's flowing down my face.

I heard a knock at my door. I sighed walking out of my room and walking past the living room. I opened the door and saw Chris and PJ in front of me. 'Go home.' I said bluntly to them. Chris frowned. 'Nice to see you to.' PJ smiled and walked inside, Chris noticed the girl on the couch. 'Oh sorry did you just have sex?!' Chris yelled nervously which caused Fiona to flutter hey eyes open. PJ waved at her. Chris just kept panicking and PJ just sighed.

'Dan!' Fiona yelled. Charging at me. I braced for pain but instead I felt two arms wrap around me, she laughed happily and snuggled up to me. I just stood still. Yeah, you know about that spark I told you about earlier. Not feeling it anymore. I just sighed and wrapped my arms around her pretending that she was Phil. Chris and PJ just turned around whistling, trying to avoid this awkward moment. I laughed and slowly unwrapped my arms from her and slowly tried escaping her metal grip.

'Ok! That's enough.' I said taking her hands away from me. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I swear I cringed at it. I looked back at Chris and PJ and mouthed 'HELP ME!' they just shrugged. 'Oh hi! I am Fiona! Dan's future wife and the person he will make love to!' She chirped up. Chris turned to me and said 'Dan can I have some water?' I walked over and handed him and glass then handed the water to Pj. They both spit out the water yelling 'WHAT!', I glared at them.

'Yeah um no.' I said to her turning back to Chris and PJ. They both looked at me for a good minute and the Chris chirped up. 'Oh yeah, Dan the reason we came here was to tell you something about Phil.' Like a dog my eyes perked up at the mention of Phil's name. They both giggled, they already knew about my crush on Phil and one time told me that Phil felt the same just to see my reaction, jerks.

'What about him?' Fiona and I both asked at the same time. We both looked at each other for a good second then paid our attention back to our friends. Chris and PJ both looked nervously at me and then said 'It would be better to show you.' Chris went into the kitchen and grabbed out a pot, filled it with water and looked back at PJ. PJ gave him a thumbs up and walked over to him. They both grabbed out a little bottle filled with a kind of powder. They poured it in and I saw and image, they motioned me to come over. I walked over to them with Fiona following me. I glared back at her that meant for her to stay back. She paused and just sat back down.

'Look!' Chris and PJ said pointing to the image, I first saw nothing but then I saw Phil walking around a weird looking place. I first freaked out and just shoved Chris and Peej aside and just continued to stare at the pot. Chris and Peej just let me have my moment until Chris coughed up and said 'You could umm talk to him if you liked…?' I shot up at him and nodded urgently. They both put their hands on the pot and began humming a weird little tune until I was face to pot/face with Phil. I stared at him for a while and just smiled with tears in my eyes.

'Umm me and PJ will just go, come on Peej.' Chris said grabbing PJ's hand and dragged him out of the door. I continued to stare at Phil. Wanting to touch that face and just kiss him and just feel his warmth.

'Dan!' Phil cried. He began crying and I just began crying along with him. It was a great moment….until Fiona came in. Phil asked who was there and I told Fiona to come over here. She yelled out in happiness how much I loved her and blah blah blah. 'This is Fiona m-'She cut me off and said. 'His girlfriend and soon to be wife so whoever you are you can back the fuck off! K bye!' She slapped the water and Phil disappeared. I just exploded at that moment, I never wanted to kill her more than that one moment. Pray for her… (PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!)

**A/N I know right! You must hate Fiona! Any Who I am holding a contest to see who gets to be the Witch and the Witch's daughter! So if you want to be in the story please tell me your name and what you look like in the description. If no one put's in then I will be sad and probably mope for a while and that would mean no updates **** so please review and you can also apply to be either the witch or the witch's daughter! I might even be the Witch if no one want's that part! So please tell me who you would like to be and what you look like in the review thingy! K BAI!**


	5. Authors Note I am so sorry :(

**A/N I am depressed **** I just made you guys a chapter that I wasn't that proud of then it got deleted my computer froze and It went with it **** I am just sad. I wasn't really happy how it came out…Was it a sign telling me to try harder? I don't know but I am really angry and sad because I spent about 1 hour or 2 hours on that chapter! STUPID WEATHER **** It will be posted though I promise just not right now! Maybe later I am so sorry IT'S RAINING AGHH! Ok bai!-PHZ**


	6. The Fattening Forest and The Nightmare

**A/N I have so many mosquito bites it's not even funny. I went to the pool today and got bit by sooo many of them. They were only biting me! I mean seriously! Also read the end author note for the PARTS WHO PLAYS WHO IN MY STORY! I GOT PARTS FOR TWO LUCKY REVIEWERS!**

**Phil Pov**

I stared at the watch as Dan's reflection slowly faded away. Fiona! How dare that bitch! I just want to rip her lungs out! Piece by piece. Organ by organ. How I despised her. I would explain my hatred for her like a burning flame. I sighed knowing it was best not to be so over dramatic, even if I just wanted to kill that girl. I have more important things to handle right now. I started following the path and soon stood upon a three-way road. One sign said 'Fairy's Cove' the middle one that went down to the middle said 'Troll's bar' and the last one that went down the right said 'The Fattening Forest.'

I sighed. I really wanted to get to Dan as soon as possible but I needed some girl talk. I headed towards the Fairy's Cove. I saw a bunch of fairies sitting on little flowers gossiping about the latest 'Dragon Drama.' They looked up at me and waved at me to come sit down. They started chanting a spell and the flower became giant size. I sat down on it and they all flew up to me sitting on my shoulders and head.

Delia the head leader love sitting on my hair, she said it was like sitting in black tar but smooth and silky. I took that as a compliment. Sort of. Placenta the health fairy or as they call her 'Doc' likes sitting on my nose. She says she likes to examine it. And finally my personal favorite Pancake. Pancake is so sweet. (**A/N ok so I am making one of you pancake…is that alright?' sorry if it's not **** this is also going to be the reviewer…..GINGILY!) **

Pancake was gorgeous and in my opinion prettier than the other fairies but I wasn't going to say that to the other fairies. That would be just rude. Pancake has spiky red hair and was one of the tallest fairies I had seen yet. She had a bubbly personality and was so curious about everything. She usually kept to herself though. She likes to sit on my ear. Pretty odd if you ask me.

Delia was pretty old. She was the oldest of the trio. She had short puffy brown hair and had freckles around her face. She had green eyes and had bags under them. Since she was the oldest she got to be the leader which I find pretty unfair but I ignored it. She also one time asked me if she could have a strand of my hair. I gave it to her. I mean what could she possibly do, the fairies didn't have technology like we do in the real world.

And last but not least was Placenta. Yeah…..I know I bust out laughing when I heard her name too. She asked me what was wrong and I told her nothing. She is a very sweet girl though. She had her hair in a bun all the time but has two strands from each side that just won't stay in. She has little cute leaf glasses that were just like mini doll glasses. She always had a little coat on that was made out of roses. She has blonde hair and has brown eyes. I know what a weird combination but she just worked it.

'So what's wrong Phil?' Said Pancake. Tilting her head in confusion, her voice was light and almost feather like. I laughed and when I started to speak they all turned to me paying me their full on attention. Wow they pay more attention to me than they do in their patients.

'Well I was talking to Dan, and when I started talking to him his girlfriend Fiona told me to back off and just leave him and her alone then she cut off the signal….' I said finishing the story. The fairies gasped and all looked at each other with a similar glance and all asked me in unison, 'Did you just say Fiona?'

I nodded and they all gasped even more. Placenta just nodded and began writing in her notepad while Delia was gasping for air and clenching her chest, while Pancake gasped so hard she fell of my ear and is now somewhere in the flowers…. 'Fiona! Who dare let her out! We have to tell someone! ANYONE! We have to tell them that she escaped!' I looked at them confusingly. They sighed and said 'I guess we better tell you the story about Fiona…, I mean you are the one who is going to kill her…right?' They all looked up at me all hopeful like. I couldn't let them down. I nodded. Pancake flew up and sat back down. Delia sighed.

'I guess I should tell you since I am the oldest, Well you see a long time ago the queen had a daughter, she named her Fiona, Princess Fiona she was, Fiona was gorgeous, smart and had the humor of a jester but the classiness of a queen.' Delia explained taking a deep breath to continue. 'But one day Fiona just snapped, Fiona killed the queen and started going after the king, luckily the wizard had cast a spell that captured Fiona in a magic mirror, Fiona was there to stay for decades and decades left their to die.' Delia said looking away. 'But she didn't…..rumors heard that some demon let her out of the mirror and told her that it wasn't going to kill her if she did what it said.'

'Being Fiona. Fiona agreed and was sent to kill our king in the real world….Dan Howell…. She was also supposed to kill the queen in the real world too…..Phillip Lester…was it….no…or was it Phabio Lennen. Eh! Who knows? But she wasn't supposed to be let out of that magic mirror and into the real world! She is now going to fulfill her duties and kill both of them!' Delia finished the story and looked up to see me wide-eyed and jaw opened so wide that flies could probably fly in there.

'Honey, close your mouth you're going to get bugs in your mouth, and studies show that, that happens to most people with their mouths open like that.' Placenta said. I quickly shut my mouth and just stared at them. Pancake being the most innocent of them all asked 'What's wrong Phil? You seem a little shocked.' I sighed explaining to them my story.

'I think I am your queen and Dan is your…king… Wait a minute does that mean Fiona is going to murder Dan! Oh No I have to get back to the real world as soon as possible! Bye guys see you later!' Pancake, Placenta and Delia all stared at me in awe. Pancake suddenly got up and started flying after me she yelled 'WAIT PH- YOUR MAJESTY!' I turned around and saw Pancake holding a little box up. She handed it to me bowing on one knee and said 'in the honor of the whole fairy kingdom I want to say please take this as a gift and remember us bye also when you see Fiona, do one thing for us…' Pancake looked at me and I asked 'What?'

'KICK HER ASS!' Pancake yelled. I smiled grabbing the box and thanking her. Running off into the fattening forest where I was ready to take on just about anything! For Dan…My king!

**Dan Pov**

You know that feeling when you're about to rip someone's head off and practically want to murder them? Yeah I am getting that feeling right about….now! I glared at Fiona who just smiled at me and stood there with her hands behind her back and her face holding a smug look. I snarled at her and yelled 'WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!' She smiled and laughed….' Oh honey you seem tense. How about I give you a little massage and then you can repay me by giving me a little massage but somewhere you don't even want to know!' She said whispering into my ear.

I usually would've been all 'Shut up or like fuck you.' But right now I could use a massage. I sighed sitting down and letting myself be massaged by the woman I wanted to murder right now. Boy do I make good choices…I sighed as she began rubbing circles in my back with her palms and began kneading my shoulders with her elbows. She put to fingers to my neck and then I flipped the fuck out and smacked her square in the face with my fist. Oops…. She snarled and then winced as I saw she had a knife in her stomach…How did that get there?!

**Fiona Pov**

I winced as I saw the knife I was about to jab into Dan's back, when he flipped the fuck out and hit me in the face while also making me drop the knife and it somehow flew into my stomach. I winced as I tried to remove it. Damn you Daniel! Dan turned to face me and looked at me all innocent like.

'Umm…Do you need any help with that?' Dan asked me. No! I don't. You just continue sitting down and relaxing while I just sit here and DIE! Well I really can't die but I guess you know what I mean…I shook my head and started wobbling towards Phil's room. I took a bag from the health fairies when they weren't looking. I grabbed the white bag and walked into the restroom.

I sat down and opened up the bag looking through the contents. It had fairy dust, bandages, icing leaves, biting bugs and unicorn juice. I grabbed the unicorn juice. The unicorn juice would help all my wound but just in case Dan got suspicious I wrapped the huge bandage around my stomach. I patted it firmly and began drinking the juice, soon all the pain faded away and the wound soon faded away. I grabbed the knife and put it in my bag just in case. I walked back to where Dan was and smiled telling him I was fine.

'Did you bandage yourself up?' Dan asked. I nodded my head and smiled at him again. He told me I should go to bed early. I nodded and walked into his room and flopped down on the bed snuggling the warm blankets and I inhaled Dan's sent, every second I even look, smell or even hear something about Dan I will get this warm fuzzy feeling…Tears began falling down my cheeks again. I know I will never be loved by him though….he is supposed to fall in love with our queen…my mother or shall I say the woman who let me. . . Oh wait it was a guy… Does that mean our king is gay? I was interrupted by Dan who just stared at me in the doorway.

'Umm….I think you're in the wrong bed. . . 'Dan said rubbing his neck. I sighed breathing in Dan's scent. I slowly got up and walked out of his room mumbling a 'good night' to him and ran into Phil's room. I jumped on his bed and dug my face into his pillow. I slowly began drifting away into a deep slumber.

_Fiona's Dream_

_I woke up in dungeon… I looked up and saw my master…Sarah… Sarah had dark curly hair and pale skin like snow, her skin reminded me of Phil's….She also had green eyes that stood out from her hair and skin. She was the woman that I called my savior, my master. I dedicated my life to her. She looked up at me and smiled running over to me. She smothered me in hugs and kisses. My real mother would never do that… I no longer call Phil my mother I call this woman my mother._

'_So how is your mission going? How many of the two have you killed! Also bring back the head's I would like to keep them as trophies.' She said brushing her hair with her brush that was made out of dragon's teeth. The brush perfectly straightened her hair and made her look even prettier then she already was. Everyone knew she was evil but some people couldn't help but say how pretty she was. She began brushing my hair with the brush keeping an even pattern going on. 'Well Sarah you see, I haven't actually killed any of them….because the queen isn't in the reality world and more….she is in here…now...' I told her looking at her expression. She kept a calm face but I could see the anger flickering in her eyes. She was always one to be calm and collected._

'_Oh…Well then you must get to it then….I think I will just help you get back to the reality world' she said grabbing her dragon tooth and stabbing me in the chest. I gasped for air and clenched the floor. 'Why would you do this?!' I yelled. 'Someone help me!' She stomped on my chest holding me down. 'Stay!' I stood still for a moment then I saw some one walk in._

'_Daniel Howell….long time no see!' My mother got off my and walked towards him. He shoved my mother aside grabbing me by my arm and pulling me off holding him closer by his chest and yelled 'Sorry but you'll have to find another person to do your dirty work because this one is mine!' My mother gasped looking at me glaring holes through me. _

'_Darling, he must be confused because both you and I know you're in debt to __me__…' I looked at her and then looked at Dan. I sighed walking over to my mother and she smiled._

'_Good child! Know kill him!' She screeched throwing me a weapon towards me. I caught it and mumbled a 'yes master' and walked towards Dan. He just stood there looking in shock. I sighed kissing him on the cheek and telling him 'sorry' I then chopped his head off and caught it with my hand. I handed it to my mother…'Know I want you to do one more thing….WAKE UP!'_

I shot up and saw a confused looking Dan staring at me…'What happened?' I asked. He told me that I was screaming and he came to see what was wrong he also told me to get ready. We were going to go to the…pool? I just stared at him as he walked out my room and into the kitchen.

**Dan pov**

I woke up to a girl screaming and yelling so I guess you already knew I wasn't the happiest camper right now. I wanted to go to the pool today because I heard that it was going to be really nice and I thought it would be fun to watch Fiona trying to swim and possibly drown. Of course I would have to save her but it would be a funny scene. After breakfast we went into the store's looking through the bathing suits for Fiona. Fiona just chose random one's and ran into the dressing room. Once she walked out she came out in this stunning one.

It was a one piece but had no straps and it was pink with black polka dots. She just looked absolutely gorgeous in it. I guess I stared to long because her cheeks flushed a scarlet color and she began walking back into the dressing room. I watched as she came out and we finally paid for it and headed to the pool. We finally got changed and a bunch of guys just stared at her…Some girl just pointed and whispered something about her or just began giggling to themselves. Bitches just jealous. (xD)

We rubbed our sunscreen and she tried reaching her back but struggled. A bunch of guys offered to do it but I just squirted it and told her to rub against a wall. She then yelled at me to do it. I finally just gave in and began rubbing the lotion and then we both jumped into the pool. Then Fiona just sunk to the bottom so I grabbed her quickly and let her rest on my arms until she learned how to paddle and float. After that we left the pool and went to go get some food and eat, and I would like to say that I didn't think about Phil once in that whole day.

**Phil Pov**

I soon came across some bunnies who were fluffing up their ears and were being flirted with a bunch of male bunnies. After that incounter I felt kind of odd. Lets just forget about what I just saw, because I really don't want to be thinking about a bunch of bunnies who were having sex…I walked through all the bushes and all the trees. Sooner or later I got through all that but was incountered by a bunch of foxes who were the forest theifs.

Rumors say if you had something they wanted they were not going to leave without it. I just stared at them and began slowly walking away but then they jumped in front of me and asked me what I had in the bag. I replied with nothing. They laughed and the leader tackled me and began trying to rip out my bag in my hand. I slapped the dog and shoved him off me.

'You did not just do that…KILL HIM!' Yelled the leader. I started running but they were too fast for me so they tackled me down and then my necklace started to glow and I started lifting from the ground. I looked around, I was just as confused as the foxes. Suddenly I heard 'ATTACK' a bunch of warrior fairies came out and started casting spells with their magic. The foxes started running and the fairies started chasing them away. I slowly was let down from the ground and I started running out of the forest and away from those crazy fairies. Of course I loved all of them but they are just some of the craziest little thing that you'll ever meet.

I started running and I soon saw a four-way sign and with no hesitation I took the one that was labeled 'The Chocolate Canary Swamp.' Boy was this one going to be insanity!

**A/N OMG WE REACHED OVER 3,000 WORDS YAY! Also here are the parts….**

**Witch-Potatoes-Are-Not-For-Sex- Of course I was going to let you be it because I love you 3! NO HOMO XD**

**Witch's Daughter-Taylor/PhanGirlTaylor I am suspecting you guys are the same people xD anyways you will be in the next chapter with another of Fiona's dreams oohh Bai –PHZ **

**LOVE YOU GUYS**


	7. The Chocolate Canary Swamp and The Truth

**A/N I am so sorry I have been busy. Not. I just had writers block. You are probably like WTF! WHERE THE FUCK IS GISELLE **** I AM SORRY I HAVE BEEN SICK IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Just kidding I still love you guys thanks for your reviews so yeah. But let's get serious – serious face- thank you for everyone supporting my story and taking time to review. This chapter is for you guys **** Also this will be over 6,000 words hopefully so does that make it up for my absence? Tell me in a review please!. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Phil Pov**

I started walking down the path to the 'Chocolate Canary Swamp.' I soon came across a graham cracker boat that had a little fairy trying to push it into the river. 'Do you need any help with that?' I asked her. She turned to look at me a little shocked by the sudden outburst. Her cheeks turned scarlet, but none the less she nodded. I started pushing the boat in to swamp and soon she was ready to go.

'Thank you stranger. I shall reward you by taking you to your destination.' She said. I thanked her and crawled into the boat. 'Where is your stop?' She asked paddling with a huge pocky stick. I laughed and told her 'Witch's cave.' She gasped and by accident hit me in the face with the 'paddle.' She apologized really quickly and said 'SORRY BUT I CAN'T TAKE YOU THERE!' I looked at her and asked her why. She said she just can't and told me she could take me to the closest place to the Witch's Cave. I agreed and we began paddling again.

'W-why do you w-want to go to the w-w-witch's c-c-cave any-w-ways?' She asked me stuttering in every word. I told her I was on a quest. 'What kind of quest?' She asked. 'I am going to kill Fiona and save the king, but first I have to get back to the real world.' She looked at me amazed. I smiled at her and she laughed in my face. I scrunched up my face and asked her what's wrong.

'YOU! YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! HAHA! You can't kill Fiona! You are not hero quality, I mean look at you, I mean you aren't even that attractive!' She spat in my face. I looked at her growling a bit. She started again 'You'll die in the first five seconds of the battle I bet!' She laughed. 'Y-y-you p-p-probably can't even hurt a fairy! HA WIMP!' That's it! I grabbed her by her little body and threw her off the boat and into the lake. She yelped in pain and I started hearing sizzling and popping. I stared at the swamp and looked at her. Her skin began peeling and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

'Oh no! Look what I have done!' I yelled staring at the skeleton that was floating around the lake. Suddenly I saw a bunch of skeletons. How did I not notice that! I heard a load roar coming from the bushes. I looked over and saw a bunch of chocolate lions. They roared louder as they began running towards the river but when they touched the chocolate the chocolate sizzled and they roared louder.

They began jumping on rocks getting closer to my boat. I grabbed my pocky stick and began paddling as fast as I could. One of them jumped towards my boat but I paddled away, the lion fell into the river and the chocolate began sizzling and popping once again. I began paddling as fast as I could but I couldn't paddle fast enough because one of them jumped on my boat and began prowling towards me and snarled. Suddenly I heard a loud screech from the sky. The lion froze and slowly looked up and saw giant chocolate canaries in the sky the size of elephants charging at us and I gasped and froze as they came down like airplanes at us and then I blacked out. . . . .

**Fiona Pov**

_Fiona's Dream/ Night Mare. . . . ._

_I woke up in a silk bed with a curtain laid over my bed like in the movies. I slowly got up and looked down at my clothing. I had a night gown that reached below my knees and was made out of pure silk. I shivered from the cold air as I crawled out of bed. Suddenly a maid came up and scowled at me for getting out of bed and grabbed me by my underarms and lifted me back into bed. I looked in my huge mirror and saw I was really young. . . . Wait a minute . . . Is this the past? She began undressing me by taking my socks off and began unbuttoning my buttons. I grabbed her hands and pulled them away from me and told her I could do it myself. I told her to leave and she shook her head and tried grabbing me again. I snarled and looked her dead in the eye and said 'Get out of here. That's an order!' I yelled. She looked a little shocked but she left leaving me to myself. I sighed and grabbed my school clothes and changed putting my hair into pigtails. I walked out greeted by my mother who was a guy. . .Phillip god I hate her! And my father god I love my father but my dad is always busy so I have to deal with this bitch!_

'_Hi honey how are you!' Phil chirped smiling at me. I snarled and pushed past him. GOD I HATE HIM! I saw my dad and yelled 'Daddy!' running towards him and jumped into his arms. He twirled me around but he saw Phil and dropped me with no warning and ran towards Phil grabbing him by his waist and pulled Phil closer. He was about to kiss him when I coughed loudly showing my presence. Daddy sighed and pulled away. 'Hi honey. Isn't it about time to go to school?' He asked me smiling with his perfect dimples. God dad if you were a kid I would 'TAP' that. Sadly you are married to PHIL! My anger bubbled inside me but I smiled and said 'Yes daddy' He smiled and told me to tell the maid to get the carriage ready. 'BUT DADDY I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME!' I yelled. He smiled at me and told me he couldn't because daddy was 'busy!' Well fuck him!_

'_Please! I promise I will behave and be extra good today!' I told him. He smiled and told me to get into that carriage. I smiled and turned back to walk into my room flipping the bird to Phillip when he looked over at me with a smile on his face. Finally I got to school and walked into the opening. I was greeted by teachers and students. A bunch of girls ran towards me and began gossiping. I just ignored them and looked around for something more interesting. I saw a girl named Leighanne sitting on her own doodling in her notebook. I sighed and untangled myself from the girls and told them I had to use the restroom not really wanting to hurt their feelings. _

_I ran towards Leighanne and she looked up at me then just ignored my presence and began doodling in her book again. I snarled and grabbed her book throwing it to the ground. She sighed and looked up at me 'what do you want princess.' She asked me raising an eyebrow at me. I giggled and sat next to her. _

_Leighanne had kind of curly hair and it reached the middle of her back. She had brown eyes and tan skin. She practically was a female version of my dad but younger and a girl. Maybe that's why I always bug her. Who knows? She seems interesting and is the only student that doesn't care about me and like's keeping to herself. She really doesn't care that I'm the king's daughter so yeah! Besides the girls I were hanging out with earlier aren't my real friends._

_They just don't want their heads chopped off so they kiss up to me. I guess I just want to hang out with someone who is I don't know….Real? Leighanne is plenty real and she looks like my dad but I just never know what she likes and what she wants in a friend so I end up bullying her and knocking over her books. Yup I am a dick head! I don't want to be a jerk it's just. . .What do I even say? I slammed my head on the desk and sighed in frustration.' So what's wrong now Princess?' She asked me sarcastically. I sighed and looked up at her. I soon put my head down not wanting to look her in the eyes. Every time I look at her I get flustered because I feel like I will say something stupid. She smirked and patted me on the back. I shivered at the sudden contact and shrugged her off. I slowly got up but ran into the gangs. I looked up at them and they snarled at me._

'_Look what came out of the sewers today!' They yelled and began laughing at the joke. I looked up at them and snarled. They grabbed my pigtails and began laughing at them calling me a big baby and told me that I needed to grow up. I stomped on his foot and ran off wiping the tears from my eyes. I forgot that there was a bunch of idiots in this school. I sighed and ran off into the playground and climbed the big cherry blossom tree. I watched the sun rise up. I sighed and laid my back against a branch. I loved this part of the morning where I just ran off to this tree and just sat here and relaxed forgetting about everything that was happening in my life. 'Oi! Princess come on it's time for first period!' Leighanne yelled up at me. I looked down at her, tears began stinging at my eyes. She sighed and began climbing up the tree. 'Come on. How many times do I have to do this, I should start charging you for this.' She joked grabbing my hand and jumped down dragging me down with her. She landed gracefully and caught me before I fell on my face. She smiled at me and told me to get going. We joked until I had to go and I sighed leaving down to class._

'_One more thing.' I said, smiling at her. 'What?' She asked unaffected by my actions. 'See you at home!' I yelled running off. Yep you heard it. She is my step sister, Wait you thought I was a lesbian? No! I love her but not THAT way. Silly reader. Her mother is a witch so she usually comes home with me and we play all the time. But soon she is leaving to college and will leave me all alone. Again I will be all alone but I don't want her to leave. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I made my way to the classroom door. I sighed pacing back and forth for 10 minutes thinking how I am going to tell them my excuse this time. . ._

'_Well you see my. . .monkey has . . . aids and I had to take it to the. . . .Monkey. .. Therapist . . . .?' I told , She sighed and told me to go sit down. I smiled and sat down while everyone started yelling and screaming. This was usual behavior for the class, our teacher didn't really care so you get used to it… Ben and his gang started walking to the front of the class where I was reading my new book that daddy has bought me. Ben laughed and grabbed my book and threw it across the room. I yelled at him to give it back but they became throwing it back in forth as if it was the ball for monkey in the middle. . . (_**A/N get it because she had a pet. . . . . . Monkey? Bad joke. . . . ABORT MISSION. BAD JOKE!) **_I began screaming at them as Ben grabbed it and held it up in the air._

'_GIVE IT BACK!' I screeched. Ben laughed and told me 'YOU WANT IT! COME AND GET IT!' He yelled through his laughter. My fingertips gripped the pages and tugged ripping out all the pages. Pages flew around the whole classroom. He laughed at me as I began crying. I fell to the floor looking at the gold lined pages. Ben ran off leaving me on the floor. I screamed out in pain but it just came out like a cry for help. Tears stained the pages that I was holding. I wiped my tears furiously and slowly got up. I walked over to Ben and slapped him across his face. He looked at me in shock and then he furrowed his brows at me. I smirked and walked away._

_When I was walking home I saw a puppy. The puppy barked at me and followed me as I walked down the path. I stopped and the puppy stopped I ran and the puppy ran. I turned around and the puppy turned around. I smiled and picked up the dog petting it. The dog barked and licked my face. I put the dog in my back pack and opened the zipper up so it could pop its head up. I ran home and ran past Phillip and ran into Daddy's room. 'Daddy look what I got!' I yelled happily opening my back pack and lifted the dog up. My dad gasped and looked at the dog. He told me to go put it back. _

'_What! No!' I yelled back. He sighed and told me I can't have a dog. I yelled back at him and told him that he can just go fuck himself. I ran off and into my room. I sighed placing the dog onto my bed and turned around to start unpacking. I heard a knock on my door and yelled at Dad to go away. But it wasn't Dad._

'_Oi! Princess open up!' I could hear Leighanne's smile in her sentence. I opened the door and crossed my hands over my chest and sighed letting her in. She asked me what's wrong and I just pointed towards the dog. I told her how my Dad wouldn't let me keep it and how he was acting so unfair. She sighed and told me 'He is just trying to look out for you.' I sighed and nodded. I got up and walked into my father's room. I opened it up and saw him in bed looking down at his hands. I sighed and walked over and gave him a hug.' I am sorry dad. I shouldn't have acted that way…' I said. He smiled at me and said 'That's alright. And I talked it over with Phillip and he said you can keep the dog.'_

'_Really!' I yelled giving him a hug and ran down the stairs and tackled Phillip. He fell over and saw me he smiled and hugged me back. This was the one time I actually hugged him and it felt quite nice. I smiled at him and ran upstairs. I jumped into Leighanne's arms and laughed as the dog began barking really loudly. Everything was perfect. I decided to name the dog Domo which meant teddy bear in Japanese. I fell asleep soon with Domo in my arms and I just wished the world would just pause so I could stay there forever._

_I woke up to a little dog licking my face. I smiled and got up and got ready running out the door and into the carriage. I opened my back pack looking for a textbook and felt a tongue lick my hand. I screamed and looked inside and saw Domo. SHIT! I started yelling at Domo and Domo whimpered and looked at me with his big brown eyes. I sighed and picked him up and kissed his head. He licked me asking for forgiveness. I sighed and petted him and placed him back into my bag._

'_Guess you're coming to school with me.' I said smiling at the little creature. The dog barked at me and soon cuddled up to my text book. I walked into the school and walked straight to my room. The teacher looked up at me and looked kind of shocked that I was here early. I smiled at her and put my bag behind my chair and began reading my new book. Ben and his gang soon arrived and snickered at me. They soon began throwing paper at each other. Ben threw a paper airplane at the back of my head. I snarled and turned around as they threw more paper balls at me. _

_Ben grabbed my book and threw it on the floor. He grabbed my bag. I screamed and told him to put it down. My heart racing faster and faster. 'PLEASE!' I yelled. He laughed and threw it down. He soon heard a yelp. He looked at the bag and lifted the zipper. Soon a little dog popped up and ran towards me. Domo licked me and I picked him up. Ben laughed and said 'GET THE DOG!' I screamed and ran out the classroom throwing Domo into my hoodie._

_I slid down the stair railing and began heading towards Leighanne's classroom. I was blocked off by his crew I turned and headed towards the playground. I ran up the slide and they ran up the stairs blocking all the exits I sighed and fell backwards slamming down on the woodchips. They ran after me and grabbed Domo. _

**(THIS IS A WARNING IF YOU DON'T LIKE PET ABUSE PLEASE SKIP!) **

_They began stomping on him and one of them grabbed a huge stick. I started screaming as one of them held my hands behind my back. Ben grabbed the dog and stomped Domo to death. They grabbed one of the knives and stabbed the dog. I started crying. Until something Snapped!_

**(Abuse chapter over! FAIL!)**

_I stood up my bangs covering my face and grabbed one of them by their necks and held my grip onto his neck. I looked at him my eyes staring dead ahead. I snapped his neck but didn't let him die. I grabbed the sharp knife and began slowly stabbing his eyes out. Smiling throughout whole the thing. I got up and grabbed the other guy and pushed him to the ground while he tried to push me off. I grabbed my two fingers and stuck them in his eyes. He gasped and struggled in pain._

'_How does it feel… to…get something…token away that you LOVED!' I yelled snapping his neck and grabbed the knife and cut his arms off. I walked towards Ben. Ben started running but my hands stretched out and grabbed him by his neck. _

'_YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER EVEN MESSED WITH ME!' I yelled laughing manically. 'I am going to kick you so far up your ass my foot is going to reach that empty space where your brain is supposed to be!' I softly whispered in his ear grabbing his hands and pinning him down and began kicking him with all I had got. Once he was half dead I grabbed his face and made him look at me I grabbed a knife and ripped open his shirt and carved in his chest a huge F. I smiled and stabbed him in his chest. I watched as the color drained from his face. I looked at my surroundings and saw body parts, blood and DOMO! _

_I picked up the little dog and started sobbing. I saw Leighanne run towards me and she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Where I sobbed there. She looked around the place and looked at me slowly reaching for something in her back pocket I sighed not even caring, I sobbed even louder when I felt a sharp pain hit my side. I looked at Leighanne and saw she stabbed me._

'_I am sorry. It's for the best.' She whispered as I slowly closed my eyes. I woke up and saw Daddy and Phillip. They both looked worried. Daddy walked over and smiled at me kissing my cheek and left. Phillip walked over and smiled but when he came to touch me I hit his hand and yelled 'YOU DON'T LOVE ME!' I yelled angrily. He sighed and sat down._

'_I do. Why do you hate me...?' He asked. I sighed and told him to get out. He didn't oblige and just stayed there. 'GET OUT!' I yelled louder. He sighed and grabbed my hand I swung back and smacked him across his face. I quickly grabbed my knife and continued to stab him in the sides. Dan walked back inside and saw me, he shoved me off yelling at me. Calling me things like monster, useless, brat, stupid, cunt, and mostly saying I am ashamed to have you as my daughter! I sighed and said 'I didn't think I had to kill two people today…'_

_He looked at me and gasped as I tried shoving the knife in his chest. He dodged and began fighting back not really trying to hurt me. I was suddenly grabbed and I looked up to see the witch with Leighanne. The witch sighed and began chanting. She pointed towards a mirror and with one snap I suddenly was trapped in a vortex. I looked up to the witch and Leighanne and Dan but I didn't see me. I tried getting up but was tugged by chains._

'_Here you will stay forever! Left to die!' The witch yelled grabbing Leighanne and dragging her out she mumbled goodbye and mumbled something about a plan and how she was going to help me. I saw Dan walking towards the mirror and grabbed it by its hinges and threw it down. I fell down onto the mirror and screamed out in pain. I knew no one was going to hear my screams so I just screamed about everything until my throat went raw._

_Dream Ends_

**(HALFWAY POINT: 3,000 WORDS :D YAY!) **

**Phil Pov**

_I woke up in a (I seriously need to stop with that opening sentence__) place that could only be described as. . . .heaven? We all were floating on clouds and all of it just felt. . .peaceful somehow. . . . I looked up and saw a brown-haired fellow with coffee colored eyes. I looked up at him and smiled, I jumped up and ran towards him jumping in his arms. He spun me around and patted my head. I looked at him and went in for the kiss, but before I could get close enough I heard a loud cough interrupting me. I looked over Dan's shoulder and saw the one and only. . . Fiona. . . . I snarled under my breath and let go of Dan. She walked over ignoring me. _

'_Danny poo! Where have you been? Why are you talking to __this__?' She said her voice dripping with sweetness. I gagged at the sound of it and did she just refer me to 'this'. Hell no bitch. I was about to shove her to the ground but then I saw her kiss Dan and Dan was . . . kissing back. . . I just stood there stunned. She smirked at me and walked away. Dan smiled staring at her like she was the last slice of pizza. I snarled angrily. Remembering I had to tell Dan! _

'_Dan! You have to hear me out! Fiona isn't who she says she is! She is trying to break us apart you have to believe me alright? If we work together we might be able t-.' I was cut off by Dan laughing really loudly. I just stood there watching him laugh for a while. He stopped trying to catch his breath. He suddenly went from happy and laughing to seriousness. He looked up at me and grabbed me and pinned me to the floor._

'_I don't think you understand. I love Fiona. I. Never. Ever. EVER. Will. Love .YOU! Besides why in the world would she want us to break apart, I mean seriously! That's insanity. She loves me and also why in the world would I ever pair up with you to fight against my wife?' He said laughing in my face. I shoved him off and started yelling at him._

'_You have to believe me! Please Dan!' I pleaded with all my heart. He laughed and said 'I don't think you get it Phil. I don't believe you and never will so just give it up.' He said walking away. Fiona came by and walked towards me and said._

'_Phil, just give it up! Dan won't fight against me and will love me forever! Also I think I should explain what happened after you 'tried' getting back to the reality world. Well Dan and I hooked up and soon fell in love. You came too late. You tried killing me but Dan killed you and then I killed him so everything was all good until your two excuses of friends came by and one of them killed me. But when I came here Dan soon greeted me with kisses and l-.' I cut her off by slapping her across her face._

'_DON'T SPEAK ANOTHER WORD!' I yelled grabbing her by her neck and started slapping her across her face. She smirked and kneed me in the stomach. Dan soon came over and saw me on top of her. He shoved me off her and began caressing her face. I sighed and walked over to Dan. Dan got up and frowned at me._

'_Phil, please…just go.' He said looking down. 'Dan, please! Listen to me. She isn't who she says who she is!' Dan snarled. 'JUST GO!' He yelled getting angrier by the second. I sighed grabbing him by his shoulder. He shoved me off of him and smacked me across my face. He smiled manically and pushed me to the ground pinning me by my wrist. I struggled under him trying to push him off of me. _

'_Don't struggle. It will just make things more difficult for you.' He said. The surroundings started becoming dark. The clouds started becoming gray the ground being over token by the darkness. The flowers started becoming gray and dead. I looked around myself then looked up at Dan. Dan's eyes were blood-shot and he had a wide smile on his face. I pushed him off me and started running. He started chasing me at lightning speed. (_**A/N Pretty impressive for Dan xD. Sorry **** BAD JOKE)**_ He grabbed me by my hair and tugged me back grabbing my jaw with an iron grip. He whispered to me._

'_Not getting away that easily . . . Phillip.' He purred into my ear. On any other regular day I would've found that sexy and arousing but if I'm currently about to be murdered by him. Well we'll just say I wasn't aroused. More scared to death. He smiled and used his other hand that wasn't holding onto my jaw (like it was the only thing that would save him from plummeting to his death to) to grab his knife in his back pocket._

'_Time to say bye! Bye!' He yelled throwing down the knife. I gasped then I suddenly heard 'PHIL! PHIL! PHIL! PHILLLLLLLLL!' I suddenly snapped._

_Dream ends_

**Phil Pov**

I woke up to a bunch of worried faces. I saw Pancake, Placenta and Delia. Pancake who suddenly had straight hair spoke up first. 'Phil…. You have a call.' She said handing me a mirror. I clicked play. It was a message from Fiona.

'Hi idiot! How's it going with you're so called 'adventure.' I just wanted to warn you! I sent my troops to come kill you! So be prepared.' She said with a smile. 'Also I bet you wanted to know how Dan is doing! Well here he is!' She said moving around the camera to show Dan being strapped to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. She kissed his head and then told Dan to say goodbye. He just snarled at her. She waved goodbye and turned it off.

'DAN!' I yelled. I snarled getting up from the bed of roses. They all back up from my sudden action. 'Where am I?' I asked. Pancake smiled and so did Placenta. Delia just sighed and face-palmed.

'We took you past the swamp and took you to the end of it. We are sorry but are fairy friends can't help you anymore. . .' They all said looking down ashamed of their action. I smiled patting their little fairy heads. 'Don't worry. . . You guys have helped me out so much! I can't thank you enough.' I grabbed Pancake and gave her a kiss on her cheek then grabbed Placenta and Delia and did the same for them. They all blushed a scarlet and smiled at me tackling me with all their might hugging me. Pancake started crying tears hitting my shirt.

'I am going to miss you Phillip.' She sobbed. Placenta patted her back and Delia hugged her. I smiled at them and blew them a kiss. They blew me a kiss back. I smiled walking away. The whole fairy crew suddenly came out from the bushes and waved at me. I sighed. I am going to miss them. I know what I have to do know! Time to kick some ass for Pancake and for the whole fairy kingdom. Watch out witch. HERE COME'S PHILLY!

**Dan Pov**

I guess I should explain to you why I am strapped to a chair right now . . . Well I guess you could say it started off as a regular day for me. I woke up Fiona, telling her to get her ass out of bed. She then proceeded to yell at me. I just smiled. But then this happened. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'_What do you mean I can't talk to Phil?' I asked confused and a little angry, Fiona had just told me that Phil was on the phone and she wouldn't hand me the phone. I snarled at her and tried grabbing the phone from her. She just dodged every swipe. 'NO!' She said bluntly. I snarled back at her._

'_I swear to GOD! If you don't give me that phone Fiona I will bitch slap you so hard that you will die before you stop!' I yelled at her. She started running around the apartment. I then proceeded to chase her trying to catch her and I failed. . . SHUT UP! She laughed loudly before I tackled her to the floor, she looked at me a little bit shocked. Was that blush on her cheek? I don't know but I don't really care right now! I grabbed the phone yelling 'AHA' in the process and turned on the phone yelling 'PHIL!' into like an idiot. I hadn't noticed Fiona slowly getting up. _

'_Hey this phone isn't o-'She had hit me with a frying pan. Smirking at her work. I woke up taped to a chair and saw Fiona pacing back and forth. She was thinking to herself and she noticed I had woken up. She smiled and walked towards me and sat right in front of me._

'_I guess I should explain who I really am! I am Fiona!' She yelled proudly. I replied by saying 'No shit Sherlock. Someone give her a medal. She knows her own name.' I said sarcastically earning a slap from her._

'_I am Fiona the Princess. You're daughter. Phillip is your wife and I WAS your daughter until you disowned me. You see I am here to kill you and Phillip!' She said with a smile. I looked at her. My eyes widening. She smirked and tickled my chin with her long finger nail._

'_I was let out of the mirror by your 'wife' Phillip.' She said. 'So . . . . . Be prepared to DIE!' She said smiling cheerfully. My eyes widened even more. . . If that's possible. _

So I guess that's how I got here. Right now she is filming a video to send to Phil. But sadly she has put tape over my mouth so I could no longer curse at her. Sadly. She told me to say goodbye but I just snarled at her. I wonder how Phil is doing right now. Hopefully he is safe or something. Please dear god let him be safe.

So Phil was my wife eh? Boy am I going to use this against him. If I ever get to see him that is. . . If I ever get to see him that is. . .

**A/N Boy was that long. . . . I know I haven't been here D: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME DX I DIDN'T MEAN TO NOT BE HERE! It's just you know. . . I was lazy and also there will probably be about three or more chapters **** I know I will miss you guys but I am going to start some other ones :D So don't fret my little child. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . That was my awkward silence because I am about to tell you something that you're probably not going to be happy about. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I am going on vacation. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yeah. . . . . You are probably going to kill me but I am going to be gone in July! So enjoy me while you have me! **

**Also I am going to this thing called 'A week in July' which is this program for math people. We are going to be in advanced 'advanced' math so yeah! I really don't want to go though. I should probably go now though DX I do not want to leave you MoThEr FuCkErS aLoNe DX. Ok bai-PHZ (P.S. THIS CHAPTER WAS OVER 6,000 WORDS IF YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE SO CONGRATZ TO YOU AND ME) –PHZ **


	8. You Vote! I write!

**Hello! This isn't a chapter because the next chapters you guys will be voting! Ok so do you want one final chapter which will take about 10,000 words or 3 more chapters and an Epilogue! I prefer mini chapters because I wrote a 6,000 word one and that one took a few hours. **

**Also I am starting a new story called 'British v.s American Youtubers: Who will win?' It's kind of like the hunger games but YouTube Style! So…..That will be up soon I hope! Yeah so leave me a review and tell me if you want 3 chapters or one huge chapter? –Yours truly PHZ!**

**P.S MONKEYS, RAINBOWS AND BANNAS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW AND ALSO VIRTUAL KISSES AND HUGS!**


	9. Witch's Cave

**A/N Ok! So it's time to finish this story! Yeah sorry I haven't been here for a while….Please don't kill me….I know…It's been a while and I seriously have NO excuse so…yep…But I am here now and I am DETERMINED? Is that how you spell it? I don't know but who cares! Alright let's get this show on the road :D ~PHZ Kisses from El Salvador :3 Meow~**

Phil Pov

I glanced up and saw the cave. The cave was gigantic, it had huge crystal shards sticking out of the base of the cave and around each corner was a guard with a huge spear and they had a dark bandana wrapped around their foreheads. I needed a game plan or something. I looked around and saw a pretty average sized hole in the side of the cave, that hole right there is my only chance to freedom! I slowly crawled around in the bushes and began heading towards the back of the cave. I glanced around and I saw a huge vine hanging from a tree.

I slowly climbed the tree and grasped onto a branch but I heard a crunching snap and I suddenly was tumbling down. I screamed and my body literally slammed the grass. I groaned in pain and began rubbing my back but suddenly froze when I heard….

'Hey guys . . . Did you hear that? I think it came from those bushes, Do you think we should check it out?' Said one of the guards. My whole body froze and I wanted to run but something was holding me back. I glanced back at the guards and saw they were heading my direction. My heart began thumping out of my chest and my whole body began shaking in fear. Their loud footsteps slammed the floor like an elephants getting louder and louder with every second. They shuffled around the bushes and suddenly stopped when they saw me . . . Shit! I got up quickly and began climbing the tree with every ounce of energy!

'Get him!' They yelled running towards the tree and began climbing. I grasped the vine and took a deep breath and glanced down to see a bunch of guards shouting and raising their spears. I gulped and took a huge plunge. I began swinging and started screaming as the vine suddenly broke off and made me go tumbling down into the ground. I screamed out in horror as I once again slammed into the ground and then everything went black. . . . . . . .

**Dan Pov**

'Here comes the choo choo train!' Fiona sang. I sighed opening my mouth and took in the food, but then I spit in her face. She gasped slapping me across my face but her face of shock soon faded away and she walked out of the room, leaving me to think for a while. She soon came back in a different outfit, this one was _different_. . . She had on a ring leader suit and she held a whip in her hand. She walked over to me smiling devilishly.

'Well it seems the baby needs a little _punishment_!' She sung happily. She stood in front of me and lifted her whip from the ground and slowly petted it. She raised it and slapped me with it, the pain stung a little but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I smirked.

'Is that all you got?' I said immediately regretting when she hit me with it with more force. I yelped out in pain biting my lip to keep in the screams. She smirked and bent over to kiss me, I could taste her cherry lipstick and she was enjoying this kiss _too _much! She held onto my shoulder and opened her mouth a little. I know what I was going to do. I was going to manipulate her. She was obviously in love with me so all I had to do was let her think I 'loved' her. I opened my mouth a little bit letting my tongue slip into her mouth exploring her mouth a little bit more. I licked every inch of her mouth and began kissing her back forcefully. We soon tumbled onto the floor and I fell on top of her and she started messing with the ropes trying to let me free.

**Phil Pov**

I woke up chained to a chair but all I saw was darkness. Soon arms slipped around my waist and began slipping up my shirt. I yelped on the sudden intrusion. I mean I don't even know this person! My blindfold was soon dropped on the floor. I saw a Leighanne … Leighanne was much older though. She looked the same but had a body. She had slim curves and the only fat I saw were where her boobs where. I just looked up at her and she just smirked slipping something into my hand. She slipped out of the room and I heard loud boots and I saw the witch!

'Sarah!' I hissed. She smiled at me and caressed my face. Her nails slightly digging into my skin. 'Look what the cat dragged out of the sewer.' She laughed. Her laugh made me sick to the stomach. I glared at her with so much hatred. She sighed and said 'I know we didn't really get to know each other very well but I have to kill you now so I will be right back!' She said walking outside and when she left her daughter suddenly slipped back in.

'I know this is probably confusing but that in your hand is a key! You need to get out of here! My mom is going to kill you so just be careful.' She said giving me a quick kiss to the cheek and ran off grabbing the nearby broom stick and jumped out of the window.

I glanced over everything and quickly unlocked the lock and threw off the chains, I have really bad timing though because the witch just walked in with her long sharp sword. The witch screamed and lunged towards me. . . . . . . . .

**Third Person Pov**

Phil quickly dodged Sarah and reached for the nearby sword and swung the sword at her, Sarah quickly dodged and grabbed Phil by his hand and pulled him towards her and swung at his legs but Phil quickly jumped up and kicked her to the floor. He pinned her down but soon she threw him off and slammed him into the floor. She stabbed him in the shoulder and missed by an inch. Phil grabbed her by her hair and threw her across her the room and started running towards the door but froze. He turned around and walked towards her. She quickly jumped up though.

They started walking in a circle and began fighting with their swords. Clashing the two objects together. Phil sighed getting irritated by this duel and grabbed her sword by the sharp edge and swung his sword towards her stomach. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Blood flowed everywhere and she was soon in her own puddle of blood. Phil let go of the sword and saw the wound on his hand. He sighed grabbing his package from the fairies and soon grabbed the dust.

He soon began floating and the wound was soon healed. He smirked whispering to her a few last words.

**Phil Pov**

I jumped out of the window and sprinkled a bit of fairy dust before whispering to that bitch something I always wanted to tell her. I shook my head flying towards the door and took a deep breath. I grasped my handle around the doorknob and looked at the place one more time. I was really going to miss this place though but Dan needs me! I pulled the door open and was soon sucked into the door again. Everything went white!

I soon woke up in my bed and heard a lot of crashing in the kitchen. I groaned but soon realized I was back. I laughed and hugged my blankets! I was back! I was back! I….was….back? I suddenly realized I had to go save Dan. I ran out of my room and ran into the kitchen where I saw. . . .Dan and Fiona. . . They were. . . .Kissing. . . Was all of that work for nothing?

**A/N Wow! Ok so that was 1/3 so expect two more! One today and the other two tomorrow! Also July 3****rd**** Is my best friend's b-day so yay! Also I need to get working on my other story! **

**Please check out my other stories :D I love all of you so Bai- Phz**


	10. It's My Fault I am the monster

**A/N So. . . . . . . I promised 2 yesterday. . . . I was at DixieLand so I couldn't! Besides my back hurts like hell D: Anyways here is chapter 2/3! Omg! It is almost the last chapter so I will be giving shout-outs for everyone who reviewed and I will be doing one epilogue :D So I hope that gives me some kind of excuse? No xD alright here it is!**

**Phil Pov**

'Dan?' I whispered under my breath. . . . I watched as Fiona tangled her fingers in his hair, as they kissed with so much passion and what seemed like 'love'. Everything just changed from that one moment. . . I was no longer scared. . . I was no longer loved. . . But I know something I am going to do. . . I am going to kick her . . . ass!

'AHHH!' I yelled as I lunged at Fiona. The impact of my hit made her small fragile body to slam into the wall. She sat on the floor for a minute, stunned by what just happened but then soon stood up and smiled at me. She walked towards me and tackled me. I first thought she was trying to attack me but I didn't feel any pain. I didn't feel any nails trying to rip my face off. I just felt two weak arms hugging me. I looked down at Fiona and saw tears running down her face.

'Mommy! I missed you! Why did you leave me?!' She cried, I just stared at her with my mouth agape. I watched as this girl sobbed into my shirt and clung to me like I was the last thing on Earth. I thought she wanted to kill me? I sighed, patting the girl's hair. I kissed the top of her hair and smiled pulling her into a tighter hug.

Suddenly everything came back to me, the flashbacks running faster and faster through my head. When Fiona was born. . . .I left. . . . . I was the one who killed Dan . . . . . I was the one who was supposed to be locked in that mirror. . . .I put her through all that pain for nothing. . . She isn't the monster . . .I am. . . I was the one who escaped. . .

_Flash Back Time- PS. In this world men and woman can have children! :D _

'_Here is your new born daughter!' The doctor cheered as she handed me the blanket that was wrapping the baby. I peeked in the blanket and saw my baby. We hadn't really thought of a name for her yet but I didn't care about that right now. My daughter had my ebony-black hair and the doctor said her eyes were unknown, I smiled and cradled her in my hands. The baby soon began crying again, I handed her back to the doctor. The doctor asked me to leave so they could patch up Dan. I smiled walking out of the room. I decided I wanted to go get some food from the vending machines. I walked over to the machine and saw a woman smiling, holding her babies in her hand and talking to her husband. Everyone just smiled and complimented them. _

_When I and Dan got married, people just frowned upon us and always told us that two men together was wrong and disgusting. I mean at first I didn't care but now that I think about it. . . We never will be accepted in this world, will we? Why continue on like this! I mean everyone already tells us we can't be together. I just sighed and began walking out of the hospital. I couldn't take it anymore! I just can't do it anymore! Suddenly I heard hard footsteps running down the hallway. I turned around and saw Dan in the hallway. Standing in the middle of it and blood was running down his legs. The blood led a trail through the hallway. I gasped as I caught Dan as he fell._

'_Promise me Phil, Please. . . Take care of Fiona. Love her and care for her. . . I love you. . 'Dan whispered to me. He kissed me gently on the lips and suddenly went limp. I gasped and screamed at the top of my lungs, screaming for help. Soon the doctor's came out and saw me and Dan. They quickly grabbed Dan and one of them grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Dan. I screamed out in anger and fear. I wanted them to let me go so I could see Dan._

'_Listen. You should go home. Get some rest. We will ca-'I cut the doctor off and screamed 'No! I am not leaving!' The doctor continued to push me out of the hospital when I pushed him off of me and slapped him across his face. He first was shocked but then angrily grabbed me and dragged me towards a room. This was where Fiona was. He grabbed Fiona and handed me to her and shoved me out of the hospital._

'_Here! Take her and you are not going to visit Dan anytime soon!' He yelled slamming the door. I snarled at him and just walked back home. I put the baby on the floor and knocked on the wizard's door. The wizard soon walked out and grunted, I just sighed grabbing my child and walked in. _

'_What do you want?' He asked. The wizard could grant any wish you wanted but you had to give him something back. I sighed. 'I want Dan, alive.' I said. 'Hmm. Well you will have to give me something in return then.' I just grumbled pulling out my wallet. The wizard soon stopped me and said 'Oh no! I don't want your money! It would cost you a fortune and I know you don't have a lot of money. So. . . . Give me your soul and I will revive Dan.' He said simply._

'_What! No!' I yelled. There was no way I was giving my soul to the wizard. 'How about. . . You take my child and you revive me and Dan but take us to another universe, Far away from here.' I said. The wizard grunted grabbing Fiona. Fiona began crying, the wizard began chanting a spell and Fiona was shot into the nearby mirror. I gasped poking the mirror. Fiona just slept there in peace. I just shrugged and the wizard began chanting a different spell and soon I was sucked into a bright light. That is where I met Dan._

_Flash Back Ends. . . . _

**A/N OK! So that was the chapter also please check out my story 'British vs. Americans: Who will win?' It currently doesn't have any reviews so . . . Also my other story 'DanIsNotOnFire: Bucket List.'**


	11. The Finale!

**A/N Oh my god guys! So much emotion happened yesterday! I met my best friend who left 2 years ago! OH MY GOD! I am so happy also tomorrow is my other best friend's birthday :D July 3****rd**** :D! Also my best friend, the one who moved, might be joining us on my other best friend birthday double yay! Anyways THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPY OMG DX But I had a great time writing please, please, please leave me a review telling me what your favorite part of the story was! Bai- PHZ!**

**Dan Pov**

I watched as Phil just stroked Fiona's hair and kissed the top of her hair again. Phil started whispering in her ear, Fiona started giggling loudly. Phil just smiled and helped her up from the ground. I just stared at him for a while, then out of nowhere I just tackled him into a hug, grabbing him by his waist and spinning him in the air. Phil just laughed and started hitting my back playfully, I let him down gently but kept my hands around his waist. He just smiled and looked up at me. His blue eyes sparkled and his hair fit perfectly. He was perfect. My angel, God is he gorgeous.

**(I had to change to Phil pov because I was listening to Demi Lovato and it the song turned into 'Who's That Boy' -.- Humph!)**

**Phil Pov**

Dan just held onto me and looked down at me. What did I ever do to deserve him? He is so perfect and I am just so average. I don't care about anybody more than Dan. If he cries I want to be there to comfort him. If he laughs I want to be there to laugh with him. If he smiles, I want to be the reason why he smiles. I want to mean everything to him. I closed my eyes and slowly leaned in. If I could just. . . Lean in and if I turn my head a little this way then maybe. . . I will have just one last kiss before I go. I felt two pair of lips on mine. I opened my eyes and met with a pair of coffee-colored eyes. The world just paused, nothing mattered anymore, not Fiona, Not life, nothing. . . Everything in the world just froze, I began moving my lips to match his pattern. I grasped his shirt and clenched onto it. He tangled his fingers in my hair. Everything just felt right. . Until . . .

'Umm. . . .Sorry to be interrupting. . . But Dan. . . . .' Dan paused and looked up to Fiona. 'I am sorry but. . . Phil has to come with me. . . . 'Dan gasped and just stared at me, I sighed letting go of him and walked over to Fiona. I held her hand and soon she became smaller and smaller, soon she was just a little kid. I picked her up and walked over to Dan. Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I kept on a straight face because I knew if I looked at Dan I would break down. I just continued walking away, I reached in my room and told Fiona to go to sleep. That was the only way we could go back.

'Phil?' Dan asked me. He stood in the middle of the hallway, his face just described broken. I just smiled weakly and grabbed something out of my pocket. I took out a watch.

'Here this will protect you, I am sorry Dan. This is for the best. . . I am sorry. . .' I said looking up and tears filled his eyes. I quickly wiped them away with my thumb and just smiled lightly. I put my hands behind his neck and leaned in. I kissed his lips that were shivering and shaking. I pulled away and kissed his hand. I bent down on one knee and grabbed his hand. I put on the watch and kissed his hand again. My necklace started glowing, it was flashing a blue. Which meant fear.

'P-hil p-pl-ease don't leave me.' He cried. I got up and started walking away. I felt a grip on my wrist. I just stood frozen. I can't cave in. I will just end up hurting him. I slowly turned around and saw Dan with tears streaming down his cheek. He sobbed slightly. I put my hand around his hand and slowly pulled away, I am going to miss you Dan. . . . . Please never forget me. I continued walking down the hallway and into my room. Dan ran after me, I sighed pulling the cover over me and began dreaming.

**Dan Pov**

I chased after him with all I had. Phil please don't leave me! I am not losing the one thing I love! I began sprinting and saw Fiona and Phil. Something in the room started glowing. Phil's necklace. That was the source of the portal… I must rip it off. . . . I will not let him leave me! I grabbed Phil's chain and soon Phil's eyes popped open. He started crying as the tears spilled. I tried ripping it off but it wouldn't budge. I just gave up and fell to my knees and grabbed Phil's hand, thinking if I held on tight enough he couldn't leave me. But soon I was left alone in Phil's room. No Phil though. . . I just burst into tears falling into his sheets. I clung to the sheets and inhaled his scent. Phil is gone… Forever… I never even got to tell him how I felt. . . I am never forgetting you Phil! I promise!

**20 Years Later **** Sorry guys**

I watched as my son ran around the park with smiles and happiness. I just smiled and rocked back in my chair and held my wife's hand. She just smiled and kissed my cheek. I loved her, but not the way I knew who I really loved. I looked at my watch and just smiled again. I got up and grabbed my coat and started walking towards the park. Where I met Phil…. I remember this was where I also fell in love with him… I will never love anyone as much as I love Phil…I hope he is fine and I hope him and Fiona are happy…

**In Phil's Universe**

Fiona held hand's with the man she loved, they told their vows and kissed. I just smiled at them and gave them their blessings. I watched as they rode off in the carriage. I just smiled and walked back to my little house. I looked up at my picture of Dan. Dan just stood there smiling and held my hand. Tears soon filled my eyes as I stared at the picture. I never forgot Dan, Probably never will. I am alright with that though. Because I know that somewhere Dan is with his kids and is smiling. He probably has forgotten about me already. I smiled again and sat down on my bed. I remember what I told Fiona that day. . .

'Darling, in this world people meet people and people fall in love with each other but in the end. We are all just people, there is nothing we can do to stop us from dying. Soon we will just be a memory in Dan's past, don't be too discouraged. In this world love is the most power fullest weapon. It hurt's people, it makes people cry, it makes people happy, and it make people like us….crumble.'

_But I will never forget you Dan Howell. You are my hero, savior and my true love._

_If there comes a day where we can't be together,_

_Keep me in your heart, and there I will stay forever._

_-Winnie Pooh_

**A/N The end. . . . . . Guys I can't AGHH! I will miss you guys but I guess this has to end **** Sorry **** Bai- PHZ !**

**Shout outs-**

**TheBlackWidow47**

**TheAdelaide9**

**Potatoes-Are-Not-For-Sex**

**MalLesterHowell**

**Gingily**

**PhanGirlTaylor**

**Taylor**

**Lilly-Frog**

**Thank you everyone I love you and please W.I.P Write In Peace**


End file.
